By your side
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Action packed story and direct sequel of How to make a date. The Blue Squad is suddenly on the run at East City, going so far as to kidnapping a young defenseless girl. Roy and Riza decided to shoulder the burden and responsibilities of the mission to their own hands, deciding difficult decisions and risking their own lives for the safety of others while being at each other's side.
1. The attack in the Eastern Command

_Rewritten the whole story onwards as of January, 12, 2013. Mainly just to correct most grammatical errors and mistakes. I've added/deleted some dialogues and scenes as well but it's not plot changing. If you read this before, you'll still enjoy reading it as you once did or even feel that it got better. To those who just found this story now, thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it._

_Oh and before I forget, prepare for a short prologue for this story soon too. It can be posted any time from now._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is a direct short sequel to ' How to make a date '. This is about Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye's first mission on the east, since they've just been transferred to the Eastern Command. Because of Mustang's plan to rebuild Ishval.<p>

A story with a balance sense of action, romance and suspense, read as how this story will unfold.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights regarding Fullmetal Alchemist and I'm only doing this to improve my writing abilities as well as to have a little fun. This is obviously still only Fan Fiction...

* * *

><p><strong>-<span> By your side<span> -**

* * *

><p>- Chapter One: The Attack in the Eastern Command. -<p>

* * *

><p>Eastern Military Headquarters<p>

* * *

><p>Though this place has its share of troubles, It's naturally peaceful nowadays. But tonight, an infamous group of outlaws named the Blue Squad suddenly appeared and is currently causing havoc in nearby towns.<p>

" Brigadier General Mustang, sir! The **A** squadron is in quite a bind, they've just requested additional back up! " A soldier said.

Roy sighed, " Again? Really... Just how many men must we deploy to catch a handful of outlaws? " He said lazily.

" Yes, sir... But they're quite powerful. Their Leader, Bald was reported to have an automail on his left arm and it's reinforced as a large gun. They said that it's hard to just rush in blindly without getting shot... " The soldier said as Roy sighed again.

Then Roy stood up from his chair and went towards the windows of his office, " I see... so it can't be helped... " He said as he saw smoke rising from a distance.

Then he looked back at the soldier that was awaiting for his command, " Alright. Soldier, tell the **A** squadron that we comply to their request and we will send back up. " He said as the soldier saluted.

" Yes, sir! So we will make preparations to the **B** squadron and deploy them, Brigadier General? " The soldier said.

Then Roy shook his head, " No, that wouldn't be necessary... " He said casually with a smile as he closed his eyes, the soldier looked at him confused.

Roy opened his eyes and looked at the confused soldier, " I will handle this matter, personally..." He said casually. Then he eyed his aide and saw that she nodded.

" Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye! " Roy said as Riza stood up, " Sir! "

" Looks like we have quite a nice start... Let's head out! This matter has proved to be quite difficult for our new soldiers to handle... Let's give them a little demonstration on how we do things, Lieutenant Colonel. " Roy said as Riza opened a compartment on her desk and took some of her guns.

Then she moved closer to Roy, " Yes, sir! " she said as she stood beside him.

Roy nodded and looked at the frantic soldier.

" But Brigadier General... Will you and the Lieutenant Colonel be alright with just the two of you, sir? " The soldier asked as Roy moved closer to him and placed his hand on the soldier's shoulder.

" Don't worry. We will be alright. Meanwhile, Soldier... I want you to watch this from here till we get back and handle things while we're gone. Such as calming down the soldiers from the whole Eastern Command and stay alert for more further reports regarding this matter. " Roy said as the Soldier nodded.

" Yes, sir! " the soldier saluted as Roy smiled and made his way outside the office, " Keep it up, soldier. " He said as the soldier nodded.

Riza followed behind Roy and told the soldiers in the room to, " Stay level-headed, do not hesitate to let us know any major reports about this crisis as soon as possible. " She said as the soldiers saluted her, " Yes, ma'am! " They said in unison and went to work.

After giving the orders, Roy and Riza left the room and began making their way outside the Eastern Headquarters.

As soon as they reach outside, they went towards the car.

" So tell me, Lieutenant Colonel... Where have the outlaws hidden themselves now, based on our current reports? " Roy asked as he opened the door of his car and entered.

Riza followed and entered the car on the other side, " Based on our latest report, Brigadier General... They've currently hidden themselves near the abandoned mines in the third district of the Eastern Command and it's relatively close to one of the Ishvalian slums near the city..." She said as she sat down.

" The third District..? " Roy asked as he fastened his seat belts.

Then he looked at Riza, " Isn't that where we get our water supplies...? " He added as he saw Riza fastening her seat belt and soon looked at him and nodded in reply.

" Yes, sir. There are plenty water tanks over there, and also there is a nearby lake near the abandoned mines. That being said, I would like to advice you to be careful, sir. Because they might used that to their advantage when fighting against you. " Riza warned as Roy nodded and he soon started the car as they made their way to the scene of the crime.

" I know... thanks for cautioning me, Lieutenant Colonel. But anyway... you will watch my back, now won't you? " He said as he continued to look at the road as he drive.

Riza looked at him, " Of course, Brigadier General. " she replied as Roy smiled, his gaze still at the road.

" That being said... I want you to be careful too. Since you have got nobody to watch yours. But rest assure I will protect you... Stay close when we get there, Lieutenant Colonel. " He said reassuringly.

Riza smiled back and nodded, " Yes, sir! "

* * *

><p>As they were nearing their target location, Riza decided to prepare her guns and made sure that they were well prepared and thoroughly cleaned. Then she made sure that all the barrels were fully loaded and she placed some of them inside her uniform, in the gun sockets just below her right shoulder and placed the others on her back and sides on her belt.<p>

After a few more minutes, they have now safely arrived at the scene of the crime and just before they left the car, Riza watch Roy wore his ignition gloves and also wore a long black coat over his military uniform.

Riza also decided to wear her own long black coat,that was given by Roy, over her military uniform.

As soon as they were ready and were just about to open the door of the car, Roy asked, " Are you, ready to get going? "

Riza nodded, " Yes, sir! "

Roy nodded back and opened the door and moved out. He then closed the door and watch Riza do the same and soon went close to him after she was done.

When Riza was at his side, they soon made their way towards the location of the **A** squadron that has requested their aide.

* * *

><p>Then as soon as they got to the place were the <strong>A<strong> squadron lies, the current commanding soldier came towards the Brigadier General and saluted, " Brigadier General Mustang! Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye! Thank you for assisting us! " He said as Mustang nodded.

" The pleasure is all mine. Now tell me, soldier... Just what on earth happened, here? " Roy asked as the soldier looked at him.

" Sir! As for now the enemy group has made no movements and remained immobile at the meantime. " The soldier said as Roy looked at him curiously.

" Then why don't you launch an attack, when they are apparently seem to be still planning their next move? " Roy asked as the soldier could not utter a word.

" Did something happen? " Riza asked, concerned.

Then as Roy and Riza were interrogating the soldier, a woman suddenly appeared and spoke from behind them, " Are you the General? Can you please help me? Please I beg you, they took my daughter! " She said as Roy and Riza were shocked from what they heard.

Then Roy repeated, " Your... Daughter? " He asked as the woman broke down to tears.

That time, Riza decided to console her and held the woman's shoulder reassuringly as the woman looked at her.

Meanwhile Roy looked at the soldier and asked, " So did the outlaws took her daughter? "

" Yes, Brigadier General... During the outlaws escape, we chased them. Their leader, Bald took this parent's child that were innocently just passing by. Ever since they've captured the girl, they've been using her as a human shield... We... we cannot just exchange gun fires so aimlessly and carelessly. " The soldier said.

Roy got frustrated and clenched his hand tightly as he heard it, " So they're using an innocent child in their foolish rendezvous..." He thought to himself.

Then He eyed Riza, she looked back at him, realizing his gaze she understood and simply nodded.

" Listen carefully, everyone. Take this lady somewhere safe and go to a safe distance. We cannot guarantee her safety when the situation arises to the worst. Meanwhile you guys open your radio transmitter's on and wait for our command. We may need your help. " Roy said as the soldiers saluted. " Sir! " Then they quickly made their move.

But the brunette mother spoke worriedly, " But what about my daughter? " She asked as Riza reassured her, " Rest assured, we will ensure your daughter's safety. But please, Ma'am... please go to a safer place till the situation is under our control. " She said as the mother looked at her.

Then Roy spoke, " Her safety is our top priority ma'am. But till then please, abide our orders at the meantime. We will save your daughter. "

The mother calmed down and looked at him, " Thank you..." She said as she and the soldiers made their way to a higher ground, Leaving Roy and Riza behind.

Once the soldiers were out of sight, Roy looked at Riza, " Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, are you ready? " He asked as Riza looked at him and nodded, " Yes, sir! " She said as she raised her magnum handgun by the side of her ear.

He nodded, " Stay close behind me, Lieutenant Colonel..." he said as he put his hand on his pockets, " Alright, Let's go! " he added as Riza nodded, " Sir! "

Then they made their way to the enemy's location cautiously, suspecting any frontal attack. Roy was slowly leading the way as Riza just close behind.

* * *

><p>As they reach the center, they stopped to look around. At first glance... It all seemed deserted and no sound can be heard, only the faint sound of the howling wind which added to the ominous and tensed atmosphere that surrounds them.<p>

Then suddenly, Bald the former high ranking officer, now leader of the Blue Squad appeared before their eyes and showed himself.

" Are you the new commanding officer of the Eastern Military Headquarters? " Bald asked with a terrible grin.

Roy glared at him and crossed his arms, " I am. Now that I answered your question, answer mine... Just why are you doing this? " He demanded as Bald laughed menacingly.

Then Bald pointed at Roy with his right hand. " You should have an idea about it... We, the Blue Squad... Also known as the Eastern Liberation Front were simply a rebellion group..." He said threateningly as he paced around left to right and vice versa.

Bald looked at Roy menacing scowl, " But the former commanding officer, General Grumman... Managed to caught our former leader and ever since we lost him. We never got a chance to see him again. That's why... we will get our revenge, starting with you! The Former General's prodigy and his successor! " He said threateningly as Roy remained calm.

" So you fight for revenge...? I cannot stop you from going down that path... Because even I, was once blinded by it..." Roy said, then he eyed Riza. " But I soon learned my mistake... with the help of my friends. I had manage to get back to the right track..." He added.

Then Roy looked back at Bald. " To fight for vengeance... it's futile, it's a mistake. You will soon realize that it's simply foolish... " He said as Bald glared at him.

" And also, the only reason that why your leader was under arrest and was put to jail is because your group has has done a lot of illegal dealings, robbery... even murder and kidnapping... Do you think we are that stupid to let him run loose? " Roy said as Bald laughed at him.

" Yes, no one would be that stupid, but you guys from the military are quite ignorant. Haven't it crossed your minds that our former leader has underdogs that can take over and destroy the military? " Bald said as Roy glared at him.

" Why are you so persistent in destroying the Military when you were once a part of it? " Roy said as Bald smirked at him.

Then Bald removed his brown coat and showed his left automail arm that was reinforced as a gun.

" Do you see, this? " Bald said as he raised his left automail arm.

Sensing that things may get hectic and dangerous... Roy signaled Riza to back off a little as He did the same, though he did not face his back to Bald.

Then Bald let out a menacing laugh. " Why are you backing off? You military dogs don't have a backbone! " He said as Roy simply ignored him.

" I wanted to become stronger... So I had my left arm replaced by an automail, well reinforced to look like a gun. But as soon as I got the operation done and came back... You Military dogs threw me out like a scrap of garbage! " Bald said angrily as Roy crossed his arms and took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" You guys were afraid that I was going to get stronger than anyone of you in the military... You guys feared the fact I can outrun the likes of you... That's why you got rid of me! " Bald said.

Then he pointed his automail arm at Roy, "...You fools were stupid for not thinking that I will come back to get you and take revenge? " He added.

Roy simply looked at him unfazed. Despite Bald's threatening... He remained completely calm and collected.

" I admit that we have been Ignorant..." Roy said casually.

Bald grinned, " So you admit and realized? " He asked mockingly.

Roy simply smiled, " Yes, I have realize our mistakes... For not pulling the order for your suppression. How could they have let an insane criminal, a retarded madman, and power hungry idiot, that can never get anything in life, ran loose? " Roy said as Bald glared at him.

" Don't get cocky... You don't know who you are up against. You fool! " Bald yelled as some of his crew came out, dragging some of the eastern command's **A** squadron soldiers.

Roy eyed the wounded soldiers, though they don't seem to be in any fatal condition, they are bleeding and if they do not get medical attention soon, it may risked their lives soon.

Then one soldier regained consciousness, then he looked up at Roy and spoke weakly, " B-Brigadier...G-General? W-What are y-you doing h-here? W-Where are the others? " He said as the other soldiers, also came to.

Roy just looked at him at first and then he smiled.

During that time, Riza manage to leave unnoticed and she decided to climb at a higher distance and prepared her sniper riffle and she carefully leaned back and silently took aim.

Roy knew this but he remained focused in distracting his enemies. " I've sent the others away... right now, Only the Lieutenant Colonel and I are present. " He said casually as Bald laughed.

" If a dozen of soldiers can't beat us... what can a couple of soldiers do any difference? " Bald said sarcastically as Roy just smiled at him, unaffected.

" You're right... Although, I would love to call our soldiers and scatter them around in this very field... in a far off distance. " Roy started as he slyly moved his head around the whole field.

Unknown to Bald that Roy was secretly glancing at Riza.

Riza saw this and she understood his glance, She decided to open up a communication channel with the rest of the **A** squadron.

" This is Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, requesting back up. Scatter all forces around the central field of the abandoned mines... Avoid detection. Over. "

" _**Order received, we will comply and be there as soon as we can. Ma'am! We will stay incognito till we received the order to shoot, Lieutenant Colonel. Over.**_ "

" Alright, I will send the order for your soldiers to launch an attack. Please get here, now... Over. " Riza said as she closed the communication channel after she was done calling for support.

Concealed from the enemies line of sight. She carefully took aim once more and prepare for an upcoming attack.

Meanwhile Roy closed his eyes and sensed that the back up has already arrived. Then He smiled.

Soon he opened his eyes as Bald spoke, " Tell me, General... Just how much a couple of soldiers do? and you seem to be even too young to be a General... I really wonder how much damage can you inflict against me? "

Roy looked at him and smiled, " I advice you that you be careful. I can inflict more damage than what you can ever imagine... Don't underestimate us, and even though you may have higher number... Experience is more important and it can change the outcome more than a number of inexperience outlaws such as yourself... " He said calmly. Irritating Bald and his men.

" Darn you! don't get cocky! " Bald said as he ordered one of his men to shot Roy down. " Kill him! "

Roy watched carefully as one of Bald's men took aim.

Then a shot was made.

" What? " Bald uttered as he saw one of his men to come down, his hand was bleeding as he let go of his loaded gun and his gun ended up hitting his knees. Forcing him to kneel down and groan in pain.

" What the...? " He suddenly said as he panicked then another shot was made and it scraped his automail arm.

" Surprised? Do not underestimate us... For I have the hawk's eye by my side... even if it's just her with me is a huge advantage in our side..." Roy said calmly as Bald scowled.

" Get him! " Bald ordered as two of his men charge in towards Roy with their knives.

Roy smiled as he raised his right hand and flicked his fingers, " Too slow. " he uttered as a large explosion of fire exploded in front of the two attackers.

Once the smoke subsides, Bald was shocked as he saw that two of his men, though they were still breathing they looked like they've been barbecue'd.

" What just happened? " Bald uttered as the two burnt men fell down unconscious.

Then Roy neared them, " I have my own tricks as well..." He said as he flicked his fingers again, this time using his left hand, he used the flames to free the captured soldiers from their bounds.

Bald could only watch as the Eastern Soldiers ran behind Roy for protection.

" I am not only a Brigadier General and the commanding officer of the entire Eastern Command. I'm also known as the State alchemist, Roy Mustang... the Flame Alchemist. " Roy said as he flicked his fingers once more causing sparks of fire hurling towards Bald's side.

" Darn you! " Bald said as he was about to launch his attack but stopped as Roy quickly snapped his fingers again causing another explosion and Bald has to used his automail as a shield.

" Remember that. " Roy added as he flicked his fingers again and the intensity of it has almost melted Bald's automail arm.

Bald cringed and he got desperate and decided to use his last resort.

As the smoke subsides... Roy was just about to bring in another blow, but he suddenly stopped. His eyes, wide opened from what he just saw.

Because what he saw rendered him vulnerable. He saw the poor little girl that was kept captive by the Blue Squad.

" Help me! " The young auburn haired girl said as Bald used her as a human shield.

The young girl was near to tears and it was evident that she is also very frightened from all that's happening around her.

Bald was nearly choking the girl, " What's wrong, Brigadier General? What are you waiting for? Can't risk a young girl's life and rather risk a whole city? Have you got no backbone? " He said as Roy glared at him.

" You're the coward! Using an innocent and defenseless child as a human shield...You make me sick! " Roy said angrily.

Roy can take insults, he can even take pain and suffering without flinching. But if an innocent person is at risk, it can really loose his temper.

Bald only scoffed at him, " Tsk! I prefer being called clever, why are you so soft? You're a soldier, a death of a single person can save more lives than the opposite... You have to save more lives than just one, right? Can't you think it more rationally? " he said.

" Do you have any idea just how low and pathetic you look like right now? " Roy said glaring at Bald.

Bald just smirked, " I'd say you have to cool down for a minute, Flame alchemist! " He said as he shot barrage of bullets, Not on Roy but something large behind him.

Roy didn't want to check what Bald just did as he has already suspected it.

It was a large water tank and all of it's contents went washing down on Roy's whole body. He got so drenched and so pissed of. He was frowning as he glared at Bald.

Then Bald laughed at the look of him, " Ha! Ha! Looks like you're all washed up, Brigadier General! " He said as he and half of his men went towards the abandoned mine alongside the little girl that they held hostage.

" Kill him and follow us! " Bald ordered the other men that he left behind.

They were about to shoot when the **A** squadron beat them to it, Bald's men went falling down, wounded, but not killed as they groaned in pain.

" Brigadier General! " Riza shouted as she neared Roy.

Then Roy looked up to her and held his hand up to stop her in her advance, " I'm fine, Lieutenant Colonel... " He started as he sniffed, and a little later he sneezed.

" Listen to me... We'll split up, you take the higher route while I will take the lower grounds. Go on ahead we must not lose Bald and the others! " Roy said as Riza looked at him, concerned.

Roy saw this and added, " I'll be fine! Go on ahead, we must save the young girl... and don't worry, I'll send back up! " He said as Riza nodded, " Alright, sir! "

He nod back and whispered, " Stay concealed from enemy vision... and be careful! "

She nodded once more. Then afterwards, she made her way towards the abandoned mines, upper grounds.

Once Riza was nearly out of sight, Roy removed his wet gloves. Then he clapped his hands once and dried his clothes using his alchemy.

Yet even though he was dried, he continued to sneeze and sniff.

Then most of the **A** squadron soon went near him as all of Bald's men that was in the field has successfully been captured. " Sir! " They all said as they approached Roy.

Roy looked at them, " Listen, everyone... I want some of you to take the wounded somewhere safe and give them medical attention as soon as you can! " He said as a handful of soldiers saluted and followed his command.

Then he eyed the remaining soldiers, " Also, I want the half of you to make sure that the captured outlaws will be send to the authorities... While some of you follow me in the chase to capture the remaining fugitives on the run! " Roy ordered as all the soldiers nodded and saluted, " Yes, sir! "

With that, Brigadier General Roy Mustang and some soldiers, hurriedly made their way towards the abandoned mines and chased after the remaining outlaws.

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Chapter One -<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well that's it for the first chapter. It's not anything fancy but I hope you liked it all the same. I also decided to just use Bald and the Blue Squad, which I know might be familiar to you, as this story's antagonist since I really don't want to add some random OC's for the story and as for the little girl that was kidnapped... I think you may have an idea regarding who she is, but if not, I'll tell it on the next chapters.<p>

Thank you for reading, although I did plan this to be a long One-shot... I have decided to cut this story to either Three to Four chapters...

Well, Look forward to it..? Be seeing you! ;D

* * *

><p>What on Earth am I writing a sequel to How to make a date, when I even haven't finished it? XD Silly me... Bad habit of mine. But don't worry it wouldn't spoil anything, I assure you... See my profile to check what story I'll update next.<p> 


	2. Running out of time

**By your side**

* * *

><p>- Chapter Two: Running out of time -<p>

* * *

><p>At the Abandoned Coal mine<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the abandoned mines, you can see that it is vast and immense. Only a single torch in every corner was the only thing that lit's the whole place. It was also very rustic and it seems like the whole place will fall apart in it's current condition.<p>

One can feel ominous in such a place, the darkness that makes almost everything secluded in plain sight.

The dampness and the cold breeze can't help but make you cringed at the thought of what may happen deep in the mine and what lurks within.

Riza Hawkeye was running at the upper grounds of the mine, the metal bars she was stepping on was nearly giving in as it noisily make a clanking sound each step she makes.

She has to be light and moved fleet-footed, running in such a dangerous place at high grounds can be risky, but the life of an innocent girl depends on it.

Riza cannot see as much either and she is purely relying on her hearing than her sights.

After a few more minutes she finally heard footsteps just close by. With a little faith and luck, she may be able to catch up with them in time and saved the little girl from danger.

She then proceeded quietly onwards, careful not to make much sound and when she was about to turn a corner, she stopped and hid by leaning back on the rock hard wall as she saw a shadow of a person.

It was one of Bald's men and he seems be watching guard for any signs of being followed. Riza looked further from behind him and saw that he was alone. Apparently his chances of escape is low since he was probably left behind as a decoy so that his other colleagues could escape and only call him out when they're sure they finally feel safe. But of course he doesn't know that.

Aware of the noise that it will bring if she took aim. She began to think of a another way to attack. After all she can't just leave an armed man walking about.

But what makes this even more difficult is because she can't kill him either since they have to capture all the outlaws, alive, for interrogations.

While she taught of a plan, she can't help but worry about the little girl. The longer she lingers here, the lesser the chance of the little girl's survival.

Every second counts... things were getting desperate.

Then she looked around and saw a medium sized rock nearby. She picked it up and inspected it, it was pretty hard and heavy.

She thought about using it, how silly it maybe, she decided to give it a shot.

She carefully and silently went to the corner. Still concealed from the enemy's sight, she aimed the rock at the side of her target's head and threw it hard.

The man groaned as it hits the side of his head, then he lost consciousness and fell to the rock hard ground. He was definitely out cold.

Looking around some more, Riza saw a ladder to her left and she quickly went down on it, yet carefully since even the ladder was quite rustic.

As she got down, she saw a rope within the carts and lumps of coal at the corner. She went near to it and took the rope since it will be useful.

Then she went to the fallen fugitive and tied him up. She also disarmed the man's loaded guns. Since the fugitives used different types of ammo, she just took out the bullets and let them fall to the ground, away from his reach. It wouldn't do much good to carry too much firearms anyway since it will only slow her down with the extra weight. She thought what she had was already enough.

After she made sure that the gun barrels were really empty, she placed the gun down and then returned her attention to the fallen man and checked if he was still armed. She managed to get a hold of his knife, which she decided keep it with her since she thought it might come in handy.

Once she was sure that the man is perfectly disarmed, she then stood up and was about to leave when suddenly the enemy's radio transmitter went on.

" **Hey, this is Bald! I think we have lost them... over.** "

Curiously, Riza went back and picked it up. She placed it at the side of her ear and leaned on the mine's wall as she listened carefully.

"**Now listen up, if you do not want to die then get yourself over here on the double, just avoid being followed... There are three pathways that may lead to the confusion of our targets...We're going to the middle. Now is that clear? Over.** "

" Crystal clear. " Riza thought as she bent down and placed the radio on the ground. Then she wrote something as a message on the ground just beside the radio.

After that, she then hurriedly stood up and climbed at higher grounds once more before she made her way towards the path that Bald and his men went.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping to be there in time.

* * *

><p>" Can you hear me? Hey! Answer me! Over! " Bald said and he panicked when he got no reply from the other side of the transmitter.<p>

He turned off the receiver and snorted, " Darn it! "

They have decided to stop and take a breather since a little while ago, they thought that they have already outrun their pursuers. Unaware that they have already been sought after, Riza managed to finally caught up with them.

Her feet were completely numb with all the running. She sighed in relief as she saw Bald and his men, the little girl was also fine with them.

She then move quietly to the side and leaned on the walls of the mine and panted silently. She decided to sat down to watch and listen to the outlaws as she catch her breath.

* * *

><p>" Bald! What are we supposed to do now? " One of Bald's men panicked.<p>

" I have this terrible feeling that they're onto us... They've already taken a lot of our pals... what if we're next? " Another one said, panicked. Irritating Bald.

" Calm yourselves! We just have to escape to the other side of the mine... " Bald said as he straightened himself.

" But Bald... we will only just be followed, knowing how they're close behind. " One of his men said.

At first he glared at his men, then he grinned ominously as he thought of something.

" I've got an idea to slow them down and confused them... " He said menacingly as his men listened intently.

" So what's the plan, boss? " One of Bald's men spoke.

Bald smirked as he eyed the frightened young girl. " Let's kill this little girl... Seeing how soft the commanding officers are... this will be a big blow to them. Her loss will slow them down! " He said as his men laughed treacherously at the young girl.

The young auburn haired girl was backing off, slowly... Frightened by what she heard she can't help but move further away from them.

Even Riza was quite angered by what Bald just said, She went to the very corner of where she was now and hid behind a metal bar to cover herself. Then she silently took aim.

The young girl fell down, she wanted to stand but with her hands tied up tightly, she cannot do so. All she could do was look behind and saw that one of Bald's men lifted a gun and pointed it at her.

" Good bye, little girl... " Bald said as the young girl closed her eyes in fear of what was to come.

Then a shot was made.

* * *

><p>" Brigadier General... Incoming report from our troops. They have now successfully secured the captured outlaws and our injured soldiers is now receiving medical attention. " A soldier said.<p>

" I see... Tell them to keep it up. " Roy said as he looked around the abandoned mines.

" Yes, sir! " The soldier said as he called the rest of the squadron.

" Had the Lieutenant Colonel made it through the upper grounds, safely? " Roy thought as he neared the walls of the mine.

" How long has it been since someone had set foot in this coal mine? " He thought as he eyed the upper level floor.

" This place seems like it will fall apart to tiny pieces any time soon. " He added as he eyed the rustic metal bars.

" Brigadier General! " A soldier called out as Roy looked at him and asked, " Did you find anthing, soldier? "

" Sir, there seems to be a man, seemingly one of Bald's men... He's tied up and unconscious so interrogation is impossible at the moment, sir. " The soldier said as Roy simply nodded.

" Take me to him, we may find any lead to where Bald and his men are. There's no time to lose, Let's moved forward! " Roy ordered as the soldier followed his order and saluted. " Sir! "

The soldier led the way as Roy and some fellow soldiers followed close behind.

As they reached the man, The man that Riza incapacitated was still unconscious.

Roy bent down and eyed him closely, " Two of you, go check what's up ahead... I want to check this person out for some leads. While the rest of you scatter around and search for anything suspicious. " He ordered as the soldiers followed and move upon his command. " Sir! "

With that done, Roy looked at the fallen fugitive. He saw that there was a large bumpy bruise on the side of his head and it was slightly bleeding.'

" This is clearly done by a rock... It's quite large, this will definitely leave a mark. " He thought, smiling to himself as he saw the rock that was responsible for this brute's bruise.

Curiously he picked it up and confirmed that it was that rock since there was a little bit of blood on it.

" How lucky that this man only suffered unconsciousness with a rock than the Lieutenant Colonel's gun... " He thought as he placed the stone back on the ground.

" I guess she has it under control..." He thought. Looking around some more, he suddenly saw the radio transmitter on the side of the mine.

He went towards it and picked it up, looked at it curiously, " This must be one of Bald's men. " He thought, when he was about to put it back down, suddenly the two soldiers came running back, " Brigadier General! " they yelled as Roy responded, " What have you found? "

" Sir, there are three pathways up ahead... " A soldier replied.

" And where does this pathways lead to? " Roy asked as a soldier answered, " The left road is connected to the main Ishval camp, at the right is to Reole and at the middle is apparently leading to Resembool. "

" So, this abandoned coal mine is actually a tunnel that is annexed at different routes? " Roy asked as the soldiers nodded, " Yes it is, sir. We came back to say that we have no idea on where we should go. We have yet to find a lead to where Bald and his men is..." The soldier replied. " We're waiting for your command, sir. "

" I see... " Roy said as he placed the radio transmitter back to where it was before. Then his eyes caught something suspicious just below it.

He bent closer and eyed it carefully, it was a sentence written on the ground. Due to the darkness, it was hard to comprehend what was written, nonetheless he did managed to read it.

" _**Sir, there's a fork road up ahead, Bald and his men went to the middle route, I'm already on my way towards them... Please watch your back and don't do things recklessly and flamboyantly**__._ "

" The Lieutenant Colonel surely planned it ahead... writing it in a place where I'll definitely looked at. " Roy thought as he stood up.

" Don't be reckless and don't think about doing things flamboyantly she says... Well, alright, but that would still depend on the situation. " He thought sheepishly with a wide grin and coughed before he looked at his men.

" Listen up, soldiers! We will split into four groups. Four of you to the left, Four to the right. Close all exits. Make sure not a single one of those outlaws escape! " Roy said as the soldiers saluted and followed his command, " Yes, sir! "

Once the two groups left, one of the two remaining soldiers asked, " Sir... What must we do? Do we go in the middle route? "

Roy looked at them and smirked, " I said four groups haven't I? I want the two of you to go back and call for reinforcement and send them to the middle route! " he said.

Then Roy eyed the unconscious outlaw, " Take that man with you as well. Take him where the rest of his buddies are and interrogate him once he gains consciousness. Be vigilant, soldiers. " He added as the soldiers saluted.

" Sir! But can I ask what will you do, Brigadier General? " One of the soldiers asked as he picked up the outlaw.

Roy was about to reply but was taken aback by the sound that came from the radio transmitter... they were gunshots.

" I'm going to the middle route! There's no time to lose! I want the two of you to hurry and send reinforcement! I'm going on ahead. " Roy said as he made a run for it to the middle route.

" Brigadier General! " The soldiers shouted but Roy ignored them and continued to made his way towards the middle route, alone. Running as fast as he can as if his life depended on it.

Aware of the dangers that he may face and aware of the fact that he may not be able to follow the Lieutenant Colonel's advice. Only one thing was on his mind.

" Please let me be there on time..! " Roy thought to himself as he continue to make a run for it, as quickly as he can.

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Chapter two -<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: In behalf of all my unfinished stories, I'm sorry that it takes me too long to update. I also apologize if this chapter is shorter, but I have already written half of chapter three, I'm just trying to find a cool ending for it. LOL and seeing things now as I write it, there will also be a chapter four. :)<p>

I want to apologize for any errors, but I will correct it. Tell me if you see anything strange. Anyway, I'll update soon... I promise to end the next chapter by, let's see... by June 11th? :D

Let me end this chapter with a thank you and an overwhelming sentence on the next chapter as a trailer to look forward too...

* * *

><p><em>" Will you sacrifice her to ran after me or will you save her to let me ran free? "<em>


	3. To Risk It All

_( Wriiten as of June 11, 2011 ) First of all... **Happy RoyAi Day! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>By your side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Chapter Three: To Risk It All** -**

* * *

><p>The Abandoned Coal mine, center route.<p>

* * *

><p>While Riza was busily being under attack by the outlaws, the young girl managed to crawl towards the edge and hid behind a large bent rock. She sat up and tried to get rid of the tight rope that bounds her hands. She occasionally yelps, because the bullets were ricocheting everywhere.<p>

Riza being in an advantage on higher grounds managed to block all the enemies attacks that were hurling at her by hiding behind a metal bar.

But also because of the enemies limitless amount of bullets, she cannot launch an attack ever so carelessly.

She went to the far right corner and carefully aimed her riffle and concentrated hard, focusing on a single target she managed to successfully managed to hit an outlaw on his hand and his feet, he groaned in pain as he fell on the ground.

Then Bald took his fallen comrades gun and pointed the gun to were Riza was, alongside his automail arm and fired continuously.

Though the bullets weren't hitting her, Riza planned on changing her position. Because the metal bar that shielded her was beginning to get bent since it has been severely damaged. After all, the metal bars are not as strong as it was before, since this mine has been long been abandoned, it's natural that it looks like it's about to be broken apart.

With that she began scanning the area to find any idea to where she may change location to, but it was to much narrow and the only place that she thought would be safe was on the other side.

She eyed it, and based on her calculations, it was quite risky. Since it was far on the left corner, she can be quite an easy target seeing how open she is if she made a run for it.

Another risk was, since it has already been quite rustic, some of the metal bars had already gave in and fallen apart. Including the place that she will have to cross to get to the other side.

Meaning that she'll have to jump. Seeing the distance... It was very far yet with exact timing, she could still make it to the other side safely. But doing so will also leave her terribly vulnerable to her opponent's open fire.

But she was snapped out of her contemplation as the continuous firing of Bald and his men, the metal bar that was protecting Riza was getting too much bent to the point that the bullets managed to pierce it and hit the side of her military coat.

Seeing that jumping across the other side is her only option. She gulped nervously as she stood up and prepared to jump to the other side.

After all, rather than worrying is she'll make it to the other side, She'd rather try it than to just sit around and wait to get hit.

Carefully yet swiftly, she made a dash for it. Bald and his men was surprise by her sudden advance but soon snapped out of it and tried to hit her with their guns but because of her agility, they could barely hit her and take her down.

Once Riza was close to the very end of the bar, she prepared herself to jump.

Still at top speed, she made a jump for it once she was at the far end of the metal bar. then she turned and quickly managed to get the handguns on the backside of her belt.

Using her two hands, she fired several shots at Bald and his men, wherein she managed to hit several outlaws on their hands, disarming them of their guns.

With luck, she managed to safely land on the other side, rolling. As she managed to get back up on her feet, she hurriedly went to a nearby metal bar at the side once more and leaned behind the wall as she sat against the metal bar to cover herself and reload her guns.

Bald was very irritated about Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye's skill and resistance. He decided to use his secret weapon against her.

Opening a large case his comrade was carrying, he then took out something heavy. Riza eyed it curiously.

What Bald took out was a large projectile, a large football-looking bullet containing gunpowder to that of a grenade launcher's bullet.

Bald inserted it on his automail arm and aimed it at the Lieutenant Colonel.

Riza saw this and evaded it just in time as Bald fired it, it hits the metal bar that she was standing on a moment ago and it got burst to pieces.

Though Riza did managed to avoid that strong attack, she was still far from safety because the ground that she was stepping on gave in because of the strong impact.

With quick reflexes, she managed to held on to a bent metal bar and tried to climb up.

She held on tightly to it, Ignoring the fact that it was very sharp and even quite rustic. She cannot let go neither, since the height she was from the lower ground was that of a three story building.

If she does jump off, she would even be considered lucky if she only broke a few limbs, with that height it may cause instant death if she falls down.

But clinging to the very weak and rusty metal bar wasn't exactly safe neither. Ignoring the fact that is very much likely to fall of soon since the metal bar that she was hanging on to was nearly giving in.

She is also very vulnerable as she is in an easy and defenseless target in her position.

But of course she wouldn't have it that way. With one hand, she reached out to her gun inside her military coat that was on her shoulder and fired a few shots at Bald.

Bald decided to selfishly use his own comrades as a shield, to protect himself against the Lieutenant Colonel's attacks.

Then as Hawkeye lost ammo, He threw his badly injured comrades aside and ordered two of his able men to shoot her down.

The two underlings followed and was about to fire when Riza threw her handgun on one of the outlaws head making him unconscious and fell down, his loaded gun went off and hits the lower abdomen of his comrade.

While the other outlaws gun went off on his own two hands and fell down to the ground groaning in pain. Making the little girl watching behind laughed silently.

" You idiots! " Bald said as angrily as he took the gun of his comrade and aimed it at Hawkeye.

The young girl was about to scream when Bald was just about to fire his gun to Riza but failed to do so as he heard someone had clapped his hand once and flicked his fingers.

* Snap *

In an instant, Bald was scorched by an exploding flame, his most cherished automail arm was practically disintegrated and burnt to a crisp.

The young girl gasp at what happened just now and look at the direction at where the flames came from.

From the shadows, the maker of the flame went closer, " Just what do you think you're doing to my most precious partner, Bald? " He said as Bald look at him nervously.

" Y-you! " Bald uttered, stuttering. Then he quickly pointed the gun towards Riza and was about to shoot once more when the once frightened little girl, decided to moved closer and bravely stomped on Bald's foot, causing the man to yelp and held his feet.

" Why you little brat! " Bald said as the young girl fell down once again, still had her hands tightly secured, Bald was about to aim the gun at her but was halted when Roy flicked his left finger once more, setting him ablaze on his foot, while also freeing the girl from her bounds.

Once Bald knelt down to the ground, Roy made a dash towards him and kicked him in the face, hard. Sending him a few distance away from where he was before.

" Just who do you think you are to hurt so many people? Even going so far as hurting innocent child? " He said as the little girl stood up and went towards Roy and hid behind him for protection.

" Are you alright? " Roy asked as the little girl nodded. " Yes... Thank you. " She said as she gripped Roy's coat and held him tightly... still quite shaken by the kidnapping.

" Good... " Roy said as he clapped his hands once again and was about to deliver another hard blow to Bald.

But it was stopped as he heard something shrieking just above them, the bent metal bar was loosing its grip onto the other and it was nearly torn apart.

Riza gasped as the metal bar she was clinging onto was slowly going lower.

" Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye! " Roy yelled worriedly, his face filled of concern as he eyed her.

" Looks like your precious assistant is about to fall down... _Will you sacrifice her to ran after me or will you save her to let me ran free? _" Bald said as he stood up and made a ran for it, laughing menacingly but Roy ignored him.

" Hang in there, Lieutenant Colonel! " Roy called out as Riza yelled back. " Forget about me, Brigadier General! Go after Bald! Who knows what he'll do if he gets away? "

Roy knows about it, but he can't help but hesitate, " I'll be okay! " Riza added as Roy soon sighed and seemingly complied to her command.

" Alright... " He said as he clapped his hands together and slammed his hands on the ground, apparently nothing seemed to happen.

But Roy looked like he didn't made a mistake, he stood up and looked at Riza, " Hang in there, Lieutenant Colonel! " He said as he ran towards where Bald went.

" You! you little girl...just stay were you are! " Roy yelled as the young auburn haired girl nodded and watched as he disappeared from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Once Roy was out of sight, the little girl watched anxiously as Riza tried to climbed back up to safety.<p>

The girl wanted to do something but she felt helpless and scared. Unaware of what to do, she just stood there... painfully watching ... waiting for a miracle that someone will come and help her get up.

Riza tried to muster all of her strength to climb back up, but all the attempts she made were in vain.

Not only was the metal bar breaking down, it was also scraping the Lieutenant Colonel hands due to it's brittleness... Ignoring the pain on her now bleeding hands, she desperately clings on and tried to climb up again.

But the worst has yet to come, she had already lost the strength to hold on and her weight can also no longer bare the metal bar's brittleness.

Slowly, it shrieks and went lower and lower.

The young girl yelped as she saw the metal bar that Riza was clinging on was starting to break down and in an instant, the metal bar broke and Riza was just about to fall but suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist.

Riza had her eyes closed as her head hang down, she heard a strong thump on the ground beneath her.

She opened her eyes, surprise that she haven't fell off with it. She nervously looked up to see who had grabbed her wrist and saved her.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw who it was.

" Brigadier General! " Riza said shocked.

" Hang on, Lieutenant Colonel! " Roy said as he positioned himself in a comfortable angle.

" Take my hand! " Roy added as he reached out his other hand to her.

At first, Riza looked at him, shocked but she quickly snapped out of it and soon held his hand.

As soon as Riza hold on to his hand tightly, Roy carefully pulled her up to safety.

Once Riza was at level ground she panted in exhaustion while Roy looked at her, genuinely concerned, " Are you alright, Lieutenant Colonel? " he asked as Riza sighed in relief.

Then she looked at Roy, glaring, " Sir... just what do you think you're doing here!? " Riza said angrily as Roy cringed at her outburst.

" How could you let a notorious criminal ran loose? Do you have any idea what he'll do to take revenge? Are you a really an idiot? " Riza said as Roy looked at her sheepishly.

" Alright... Alright. You already knew that I'm an idiot. " He said in defeat as he slits the lower part of his coat.

" Besides... _I'd rather lose him than lose you..._" He said whispering to himself.

Riza looked at him curiously, " Besides...? " She repeated as Roy slightly flinched, " Nothing... Nothing..." He said sheepishly as he took Riza's wounded hand and used part of his coat to bandage the cuts on her palm.

" Besides... I think we can still catch him. I've sealed of the exit at the end of this tunnel that leads to Resembool... When he had just fled, during the time that I slammed my hand when it seems like nothing happened, well something did happen. " Roy said, grinning.

Riza smiled back and stood up, " Then we have to hurry, sir... to catch up to him. " she said as Roy sighed and stood up.

" Alright... I say we moved to the lower grounds now, Lieutenant Colonel... " Roy said as Riza nodded. " Yes, sir! "

As they got down, Roy clapped his hands once and slammed his hands on the ground to bound all the unconscious outlaws with alchemy.

" They're not going anywhere with this... and it looks like all we now need is their worthless, Leader... " He said as the little girl went towards them.

Roy saw her and spoke, " I asked for reinforcement but none have arrived yet... Ah, Really...they're too slow. We can't just leave this girl alone and we shouldn't let Bald find a way to escape too. "

He crossed his arms and sighed, " I guess we have to tag her along, Lieutenant Colonel. Keep an eye on her..." He said as Riza nodded, " Meanwhile you little girl..." He paused and look at the girl curiously, " Say... what is your name by the way? "

" My name is... Marin." The little girl said as Roy nodded and knelt down, " Alright, Marin I want you to follow us a little longer..." He said as the girl nodded.

" Okay, Mr. General. " Marin said as Roy stood up and looked at Riza.

" He's probably still close by... Lieutenant Colonel, You and Marin stay behind me at all cost. Reinforcements will bound to be here afterwards... " He said as Riza nodded. Then he watched as little girl also nod back.

" Alright, Let's go. " Roy said as they press on in search for Bald.

* * *

><p>- Abandoned Coal mine, at the farthest end -<p>

* * *

><p>" Darn it! " Bald said as he went to a dead end, he had been trapped for quite sometime already.<p>

He tried to break it down by repeatedly firing at it, but it was too thick to be knocked over with any gunpowder.

" How can you break apart such a thick wall? Really how idiotic can you be? " Roy said mockingly as Bald looked at him angrily. " Darn you, Alchemist! "

Bald then turned to see the Lieutenant Colonel, he was surprised to see that Riza was alright. She even had a gun pointed straight at him.

" Tell me? How much long are you going to be persistent about this? " Roy said as Bald scoffed.

" I'll never give up. " Bald said as he got out a huge bag filled of gunpowder. " Do you guys see this? With this amount of gunpowder... it can cause a rock slide if I set it ablaze... " He added as Roy shook his head.

" If you did that, then even you will be caught up with it... " Roy said as Bald cringed at first, then he grinned and laughed treacherously.

" Then this mine will be our tomb! I'd rather die than to be defeated by the likes of you! " Bald said mockingly.

" Usually, the person who always say those lines are those people who can't even do it in the first place. It's only a cowards act. Who even has the guts to kill himself? No sane person would do such a thing. Are you really that much insane? " Roy said seriously as Bald glared at him.

" Don't provoke me, alchemist! You don't know what I'll do. " Bald said angrily.

" Yes, an insane person is hard to predict. " Roy added calmly as Bald got irritated.

" That's it! If one of you ever moves, I will set this gunpowder on fire and destroy this place along with you and your soldiers! " Bald said angrily as he got out a lighter and raised the bag of gunpowder above the forming water puddle.

Drops of water are falling on top and the sides of the mine, It's very damp on the cave since it's near the lake. It was also very cold in it's premises.

Bald kept on waving the bag threateningly above the forming lake.

Then Riza thought of a plan. Gunpowder is rendered useless once it has hit water. She also remembered that she took one of the outlaws knife.

She took it secretly and thought about using it to slice open the bag and free it's contents to the damp ground below, She only has one chance to turn the situation to their favor. Seeing as how crazy Bald is... what he will do next is very unpredictable.

She scanned the whole area, checking the right coordinates for her assault.

While Roy was busily irritating Bald, to keep his attention focused on him. Riza was already planning her attack.

Carefully yet swiftly, she threw the knife, hurling towards the bag containing the gunpowder.

Bald was caught off guard by the assault and the knife has successfully slit the bottom of the bag making the gunpowder ooze out.

But Bald thought that the knife was meant to hit him and he laughed menacingly about it as the knife had barely missed him.

" Is that it? Ha! you missed me! And I thought that your partner never misses a target? " Bald said mockingly as he waves the bag around with him.

Unaware that he was scattering the gunpowder all over him.

Roy then flashed a smile, " Marin... Do you want to see fireworks? " He said abruptly as Marin looked at him weirdly.

" I do... But isn't the situation now, not the best time for it? " Marin said innocently making Roy smiled broadly.

" You do? Well let's make your amusing kidnapper do the honor of showing us some flare? I know that it will be a blast. " Roy said, clearly amused.

" What the- " Bald was confused, as he spoke but was cut off when Roy clapped his hands and flicked his fingers.

The Flame went towards Bald, causing him to yelp in pain as the flame exploded on him.

The gunpowder that was scattered near to him, also ignited causing additional explosion just beside Bald.

After hearing a lot of painful yells coming from Bald, the **A** squadron that was requested for back up has finally arrived. But what greeted them was a large explosion and smoke filled the air.

Once the smoke subsides, what greeted their eyes was quite a burnt Bald.

" I went easy on you because a child was watching us. You were lucky enough that some of the gunpowder has hit the water and that attack shouldn't had affected your body as bad as it looks. " Roy said simply as the soldiers looked at awe at Bald.

" Brigadier General Mustang! Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye! " A soldier said as he approached them.

" What took you guys...? ... Never mind... Just get Bald out of here. We still need him for interrogations. " Roy said, but he paused and sniffed. " Have you also got the other outlaws out? " Roy asked as the soldier nodded.

" Yes, sir... They have been successfully been secured, along with the others. We will also send Bald there too, sir. " The soldier said as Roy nodded.

" Alright, Sergeant. I seriously doubt that they would still have the will to resist, but still... don't let your guard down. " Roy said as the soldier nodded, " Sir! "

Then Riza spoke, " Sergeant, can you also tell us the exact location of this child's mother? "

The soldier looked at the girl first and smiled, " I'm happy that the little girl is alright. " He said as the young girl smiled back and nodded.

Then the Sergeant looked at Riza. " She's just outside the mine's entrance, she's been worried sick about her daughter and she refuses to leave there until she hears about what happened to her daughter, ma'am. " He added as Riza nodded. " Alright. That will be all. " She said.

" We're going to bring Marin back to her mother. I trust that you can inform the rest of the Squadron that this mission has been successfully cleared. The people on the east can safely relax now with Bald and his men out of the picture. Inform us if there are problems, immediately. For now tell the troop to pack up. " Roy said as the soldier saluted then he left.

" Let's go back to your mother, Marin. " Riza said as Marin nodded and held Riza's hand. " Okay, let's go! " Marin cheered happily as Riza smiled warmly at her.

" Hey! " The little girl uttered, giggling afterwards as Roy ruffled her hair. Then he knelt down and looked at her in the eyes.

" You've been through a lot tonight, Marin... But you we're very brave. You surely kicked him hard and showed him not to mess with you. " Roy said with a smile as the girl nodded.

" Uhm-hmm... It was also fun to see the fireworks up close! " Marin said excitedly as Roy stood up, laughing at her reaction.

Then Roy grabbed the little girl's other hand and said, " Come on, Let's go back to your mother... She's very worried about you, you know..."

Marin nodded and smiled. Soon the three went outside the mine.

* * *

><p>" Marin! " Her mother said, running and crying tears of joy seeing her daughter safe and sound.<p>

" Mom! " Marin said happily as she ran towards her and embraced one another as they meet.

Then the mother looked at her daughter, " Did those criminals hurt you? Do you feel any pain on your body? " She asked worriedly.

Marin smiled and shook her head, " I'm fine, mom... Mr. General and his partner Ms. Lieutenant Colonel, helped me out and protected me from the bad guys! " She said cheerfully.

" Thank you for saving my little Marin from harm... How can I ever repay you two? " Her mother spoke as she looked at Roy and Riza thankfully.

" Seeing Marin safe and sound is enough for us, Ma'am... We were happy to help. " Riza said with a smile.

" That's right, Ma'am... Marin was also a big help to us, she was very strong and brave. I would also like to thank her. " Roy said smiling, looking gratefully at Marin.

" Without her help, I would have lost someone very important to me, for that I'm thankful to her. If you have any problems just go to the Military Headquarters here in the East and find me. " Roy added as Riza looked at him.

" Thank you..." Marin's mother said as she happily embraced her daughter.

" I can visit you guys at the H.Q? Neat! Can you teach me those cool alchemy stuff that you've used? " Marin asked innocently.

" I'm afraid I can't teach you that... " Roy said sheepishly, " It's too dangerous... But I guess I'll be happy to teach you the basics of alchemy...with your mother's permission that is. " He added as Marin cheered happily.

Then the little girl stopped and looked at Roy weirdly, Mr. General... I think you have a runny nose..." Marin said as Roy sniffed.

" Oh, I'm sorry about that... Please excuse me. " Roy said as he looked away and cleaned up.

" Well... I guess we should leave you two alone now since it's been a long night. ... Even we still have work to do..." Riza said as Marin and her mother nodded.

" Oh, I'm sorry. You two must be busy! We'll be alright... We're going home now. Again.. thanks for helping out my little Marin. " The mother spoke as Roy and Riza nodded.

" Alright, Ma'am... Goodbye, Marin...I hope that we'll see each other again... In a less grave situation such as this. " Riza said.

Marin nodded, " We will! Bye bye Mr. General! Ms. Lieutenant Colonel! " She said as she waved goodbye!

" It's Roy and Riza..." Roy said. " See you again someday, Marin..." He added as he and Riza left them, waving goodbye.

When they were in a farther distance, they looked back smiling when Marin yelled, " Thank you! " A couple of times before they made their way towards their car and back to Headquarters.

* * *

><p>As they got back to the Headquarters, they had to file a report with the suppression of Bald and his men and passed it over to Central.<p>

After that was a short meeting also at Bald's case.

* * *

><p>- Outside Eastern Headquarters -<p>

* * *

><p>" Sir... Are you alright? You seem to be very pale. " Riza asked worriedly as she saw Roy looked a bit restless.<p>

" I'm fine, Lieutenant Colonel... Just a bit tired... That's all..." Roy said reassuringly, smiling weakly.

" Alright, sir... Don't strain yourself. I'll get the car, why don't you sit down for here for awhile, Brigadier General? " Riza said as she pointed out a nearby bench.

" Alright. Thanks... I think I will. " Roy said as Riza looked at him worriedly at first, then she hurriedly left to get Roy's car that was at the back.

* * *

><p>Once she got in the car, she started it and drive it to pick Roy up at the other side. However as she got there, her heart skipped a beat as she saw Roy on the ground unconscious.<p>

She got out of the car, hurriedly and ran to his side.

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Chapter Three -<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Did you like chapter three? That's the best ending I could think of for it... Was is quite a cliff hanger? Or was it expected? Weird story for RoyAi day, isn't it? :D I just wanted a little action... and suspense. But it's not anything bad so don't worry. Again sorry for errors, But feel free to tell me so I can correct it.<p>

Thanks for reading this and see you on the last chapter! :)

* * *

><p>If you have the time, please come and visit my profile sometimes and check out my other fan fictions. I'd really appreciate it if you read them too.<p> 


	4. Inseparable Devotion

Author's Note: Finally, Here is the last chapter! Thank you so much for your support in reading this story till very the end and I hope you'll loved it!

* * *

><p><strong>By your side<strong>

* * *

><p>- Chapter Four: Inseparable Devotion -<p>

* * *

><p>Outside Eastern Headquarters<p>

* * *

><p>" Brigadier General Mustang! " Riza called out as she ran towards his side, as she got there, she knelt down and called him out repeatedly, then she shook him to wake, " Brigadier General! Brigadier General! Roy Mustang, please wake up! "<p>

Roy was unconscious, but he was still breathing. Still, his breathing was quite ragged so she's still very worried about him. He was panting exasperatedly and he was also shivering.

With that, she lifted him and placed him on her arms. She saw his face was covered in sweat and he was very pale.

Carefully with one hand, she wiped his tired face dry with her handkerchief and placed him on her lap. Then she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

It was evident... He was sick, with a very high fever.

" Lieutenant... Lieutenant Colonel... Are you... are you there...? " Roy breathed out, softly.

" Yes, I'm here... " Riza said softly as Roy slowly opened his eyes to look at her, " Sorry about that... I just got too much dizzy... My head hurts so bad, then all went black on me." Roy replied weakly.

" Don't worry about that, sir... You seem to have a very high fever, Brigadier General. " Riza said as Roy sighed.

" I realized... Sorry for worrying you, I'll be fine..." Roy said as he tried to sit up.

" A fever comes unprecedentedly, sir. Though I have to admit, I thought you were just lazy about doing paperwork, Brigadier General ." Riza said with a smile, Roy looked at her, frowning.

" I admit, I'm lazy... But I have been... working hard... " Roy said in defense as Riza smiled and spoke, " I know that, sir..."

Roy smiled back, " But I admit, I guess I had this coming. I was a bit careless today, I did let that Bald gave me an unprecedented shower and went to a very damp and freezing abandoned coal mine... running around... like an idiot... " He said as Riza shook her head.

" You always do some crazy things... sir. Though you always seem to act rational... sometimes I noticed that you act carelessly..." Riza said as Roy looked away, " _Only when I worry about you..._" He whispered, thinking out loud.

" Did you say something, sir? " Riza asked curiously since she didn't get what he just whispered out.

Roy slightly flinched as he realize that he said that out loud, then he looked at her and shook his head, " Oh... I said, let's head back home... It's getting chilly here... " He said abruptly as Riza looked at him curiously.

She let it go and stood up, then she went near Roy and helped him up, " Can you walk, sir? " She asked as she let go when Roy got to his feet.

" Yes, I think I can... " He said as he walked a few steps, Then he fell down. " I think... I can't. My legs feel numb..." He added with a sheepish grin as Riza smiled and shook her head, " Let me help you, sir..." She said as Roy nodded and gladly accepted her help.

Riza helped him up once more and she assisted him towards the car.

" Do you want me to drive? " Roy asked jokingly as Riza shook her head as she opened the car and gently placed him in the passenger seat.

" If I let you do that, sir... Then we would take a long time to get back home and it may lead to more disastrous encounters..." Riza replied as Roy grinned and spoke. " I know... I was only joking. "

Riza went to the driver seat and started the engine as she fastened her and Roy's seat belts.

As soon as she was done, she drive the car, " You know... I'm worrying about the paperwork that we have to do for tomorrow... " Roy said.

Riza looked at him for a second, then she looked back at the road with a smile on her face. " Being sick is not much of an excuse to not do work... Even if you aren't sick you often disdain such tasks. " She said as Roy frowned.

" Really? That's quite harsh... So you want me to work on my paperwork, tonight? " Roy asked with a little disdain.

Riza took another glance at him then she smiled broader as she saw Roy sulking, then she returned her full attention at the road.

" I'll do it for you, sir... like I always do whenever you left them hanging around for too long. " Riza answered as Roy perked up, " Really? Thanks! " He said cheerfully.

Then Riza stopped the car and glared at him, " But only until you're sick, sir. " She scolded as Roy cringed, " Yes, ma'am... " He said as Riza opened the door of the car on her side.

Roy looked around and saw that they were still quite far away from their destination. He then looked at her worriedly, " Lieutenant Colonel, Where... where are you going? We're still half way before we reached our destination... Why are we stopping? " He asked.

Riza looked at him reassuringly, " Sir, I'll just go to the store and buy something that we and our dogs can eat for the night, Don't worry. " She said as she got out of the car.

" I'm not worrying... just a little bit concerned. Please do continue. I've run out of rations and lately Yuki has been quite annoying ever since Sergeant Fuery gave her to me. She has been ruining my apartment room and she also eats a lot. " Roy said in disdain as Riza smiled.

" You'll just have to get use to her, sir. " Riza replied as Roy sighed and scratch his head in defeat.

" I know, She does relieve some stress every time she looks cutely at me and she does follow my commands and help me out... sometimes. Having her around has been quite exciting for me. " Roy said smiling back.

" I know she is... But don't spoil her to much, sir..." Riza said as Roy thought about it and crossed her arms, " I don't think I'm spoiling her. " he replied.

" Alright, sir... If you'll excuse me, I have to get going so we can head back to our destination. " Riza added as Roy nodded.

" Alright, I'll just sit here. My head is starting to hurt again. Don't take long, Lieutenant Colonel... It is getting quite late..." Roy said as he leaned his head on the car door's window on his side.

Riza smiled, " Alright, sir... I won't be long. " She said as closed the door and headed to the marketplace.

Roy watched her until she was gone from sight. He sighed as he felt useless again, " I still haven't manage to tell her nor do I have the courage to give this to her..." He said as he raised _something _that he promised to give to her about a couple of months ago.

" Nor do I have the strength to be at her side this night... Why do I doubt myself and why can't I tell her? Why do I feel so useless and helpless when she's around? " He added as he sighed.

" And more importantly... Why am I talking to myself? " Roy suddenly said as he cringed. " This fever has made me sentimental and delusional! It's crazy! " He added, then he suddenly smiled.

" But I guess, people do crazy things... When they're in love. " He said as he saw Riza running back to the car.

" And I do love her... yet why can't I tell her? " He thought as he opened the driver seat's door and waited for her to come inside.

" Sorry If I took to long, sir..." Riza said as she entered the car and gave Roy the things that she bought as she fastened her sea tbelts and closed the door.

" I wanted to say, That was fast... yet you said it otherwise. " Roy said as he looked at the bag's content's. " Hmm... What are the things that you've bought..? " He added as he looked around.

Riza started the engine and drive, " Some ingredients for stew... and some pet food for the dogs. " She said, her attention still at the road.

" Just like the old times? You usually just put stuff that you see in the kitchen in a big bowl... and mixed it all up. " Roy said with a broad smile on his face.

" That happened a long time ago. I still didn't knew what to do back then. Besides it was edible. " Riza countered as Roy smirked, " And it was shockingly delicious..." He replied as the two smiled.

" You just put everything you see that's edible and it will turn out good. What are you, a natural cook? " Roy said as he placed the bag on his lap.

" Or is accidental cook more appropriate? " He added as Riza lightly laughed at his comment then she smiled and sighed, " You seem to be talking too much for a sick person, sir..." She said with her usual strict tone.

" Do I seem to be drunk than sick? Sorry about that, I'm just trying to talk more to keep me conscious. " Roy said as he grinned, " Besides... I want to make you laugh and loosen up a bit. " He added as Riza shook her head.

" You seem to be so energetic... I think you can do your paperwork by yourself. " Riza said as Roy shook his head.

" No, well... I can do a few. But my head still hurts... I need you by my side. " Roy said as Riza looked at him.

" You're just being lazy, sir. I feel like you just want me to do your work saying that you're sick... I think you're well enough. " Riza replied as she parked the car on the side of their apartment.

" Not at all, I just feel better when I know you're with me when I'm doing it. " Roy said as Riza opened the door on the driver seat and went out and closed the door.

Then she went over to the passenger seat and opened the door to get the bag from him as Roy went out of the car then closed the door afterwards.

" Can you go to your room by yourself? I'm just going to get Hayate from my room the we'll go straight to your room. " Riza said as Roy nodded and took the bag from her.

" I can, I feel a little better now than I was before... Let me take this to my kitchen while you pick up, Hayate. " Roy said as Riza nodded.

" I won't be long. " Riza said as Roy nodded, " Alright, well let's go in now. " He said as they went inside to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>- Riza's Room -<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Riza opened the door to her apartment room, Black Hayate was patiently waiting for her as he sat down wagging his tail and let out an acknowledging bark.<p>

Riza bent down and patted the dog on the head as Black Hayate stood up, wagging his tail. " Hello, Hayate..." She said as the dog barked once in reply.

Then she stood up and closed the door, " We have to leave in a little while, The General has caught a cold and we have to finish some papers due tomorrow, so we might spend the night there. Knowing him, he would probably laze around. " She said as she went to her bedroom with Black Hayate following her from behind.

As she got to the door to her bedroom, she turned to look at Black Hayate, " I'm going to change my clothes to something more comfortable than my military uniform... Hayate, you stay here. " She said as Black Hayate barked once and sat down.

Riza smiled as she saw Black Hayate followed obediently. She entered her room and closed the door as Black Hayate turned around and sat. Waiting patiently for Riza to come out.

* * *

><p>- Roy's Room -<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Roy opened the door to his apartment room, He was greeted with a hard pounce by a white dog.<p>

" Yuki... get off me..." He uttered as the white dog looked at him curiously and wagged her tail in delight as she saw his owner.

Roy sat up and scratch her behind the ears, the dog growled in content, " Did you miss me that much you little mutt? " He asked as the dog barked a couple of times, wagging her tail joyously, jumping around.

Then he stood up and got the bag, " Geez... Yuki, you almost ruined our dinner. " He said as he picked up the fallen contents, the dog whined apologetically as she helped him by rolling the far contents near him with her nose.

" I know you didn't mean it... You're just too playful. Thanks for helping me, Yuki. " He said as the dog barked happily in reply.

" Let's go inside. " Roy said as he opened the door to his room and waited for Yuki to go in before he enters.

As they got in, Roy closed the door and opened the lights. What greeted his eyes was a very messy living room.

" Well... I was expecting this, but why now? When we are expecting some guests? Really, Yuki... you're giving me an even more painful headache. " He said strictly as the Yuki rolled over her back and looked at him cutely, begging for his forgiveness.

Roy smiled and sighed as he bent down and scratch the dog on her stomach, " And I can't even be angry with you. Maybe Riza was right... I'm spoiling you too much. " He said as the dog wagged her tail in delight.

Then he stood up and went to the kitchen with Yuki following from behind, " Let's clean up for a bit before she see's your mess... That would be pretty embarrassing. " He said as he placed the bag on the kitchen counter and went back to the living room to clean up with Yuki's help.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door, Roy smiled as he went towards the door and opened it.<p>

" Did I interrupt you, sir? " Riza said as Roy moved a few step backwards to let her in, with Black Hayate following close behind. Roy closed the door as they got inside.

" Riza... you can drop the formalities outside work. You're making me feel older than what I already am... And no, you haven't interrupted me. " Roy said.

" I know that... Roy. So how's your cold? " Riza said as she reached out her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

" I still feel a little nauseous... But I do feel a little better now. " Roy said as Riza sighed, " Your temperature is lukewarm now...That's great. You really worried me back there when I saw you unconscious on the ground. " Riza said as Roy laughed sheepishly.

" I'm really sorry about that..." He said as Riza shook her head, " Don't be... I was the one who has to apologize to you..." She said as Roy looked at her curiously.

" You really don't have to apologize for anything. " Roy said as Riza shook her head.

" I'm sorry for calling you an idiot... I was actually quite thankful that you came to my rescue... I thought that it would be the end of me when I was hanging on the bent metal bar... " Riza said as Roy looked at her lovingly.

" I'm used to it by now, don't worry about it Riza. " He said as Riza looke0d at her gratefully.

" If I lose you then all would be over for me... I can't even take it whenever I see you hurt or sad. I don't want anything bad to happen to you and nor do I want to lose you. I always want you to be at my side and I want to always be, _by your side._ " He said, thinking out loud.

Riza looked at him shocked, quite taken aback by what he just said. It took a minute before Roy realize that he just said that out loud.

He felt awkward and blushed. He felt like cracking up as he vainly tried to change the subject. " I guess we have to do our paperwork now... Don't we, Riza? "

Riza smiled, " Yeah... I think we should... " She said, even she tensed up and felt awkward towards him. They just stood there, looking at each other's eyes, smiling at one another.

They were only distracted when they realize that their dogs were looking at them curiously with a satisfied look on their faces as they patiently sat down, wagging their tails as they eyed their owners.

" Um... I think I'll feed the dogs and prepare our dinner before we work on our paperwork. " Riza said as Roy nodded, " Y-yeah...I think I'll go change my clothes to something more comfortable for the time being..." He replied as Riza nodded.

" Alright... I'll be at the kitchen, Hayate... Yuki... Let's go. " Riza said as she went towards the kitchen as the two dogs followed behind.

Roy slapped his head as he went towards his bedroom, still feeling embarrassed from what he thought out loud.

* * *

><p>After Roy changed to more comfortable clothes, he went out and saw the two dogs playing around his living room, wrestling one another playfully.<p>

" Guess they are still puppies... I just hope they don't break anything. They are about a year old after all. " He thought as he looked around, he saw Riza sitting on his sofa, already working on the papers.

He smiled and went towards her, " You are such a workaholic, Riza... " He said playfully as Riza looked at him, " And you're lazy as usual. Sit down and helped me, Roy... "

" Yes, Ma'am... " He said as he sat down beside her, Riza handed him some papers while Roy sighed and began working on them.

" ...Don't force yourself though... You're still sick, I wouldn't want that to get that fever to get worse. Just do it until you can. I'll do the rest. " Riza said as Roy looked back and smiled.

" Alright... Thank you, Riza. I promised to get better as soon as I can. After all we still have a lot of work to do tomorrow... I don't want you to be stressed out from over fatigue from work by doing it all by yourself. " Roy replied as Riza smiled.

Then the two spend time working on their paperwork for a few minutes.

Then Roy was distracted by a very pleasant aroma. " Say... something smells good. "

Riza glanced at the kitchen, " That must be our dinner. Let's take a break. Your eyes must be tired. " She said as Roy happily nodded.

" I think we should... I am quite famished. " Roy said as they stood up and went towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>" This reminds me of the day we first met..." Roy said as Riza nodded as they ate the stew.<p>

" Yeah, it does..." Riza said as Roy smiled, " I remember everything about it... " He said. " I remember it clearly too..." Riza added as they talked about it as they ate.

After dinner, the two cleaned the dishes together, Roy occasionally jokes around by splashing around. Riza glared at him at first but soon laughed when Roy laughed heartily.

Soon afterwards, Roy and Riza exited the kitchen and planned on working on the remaining paperwork. They smiled as they saw that Black Hayate and Yuki has now fallen asleep by each other's side.

They soon sat and worked on the papers. When there were only a few papers left, Roy suddenly placed his hands on his forehead and closed his eyes.

" Are you alright, sir? You're starting to look pale again. " Riza asked worriedly as Roy looked at her lazily.

" Roy... not sir... And no, don't worry about me. " He said weakly as he yawned.

" If you're tired, you can lay down on the sofa and rest... I can handle the rest. " Riza said as she held Roy's forehead, " Your fever's coming back..." She added as she felt his forehead was hot.

" I feel fine. " Roy said persistently as Riza shook her head disapprovingly, " No, you don't... Just go on and lay down... " She said as she gently pushed Roy down on the sofa to lie down.

" I can finish it... " He said as Riza smiled, " Don't force yourself... You don't want to be sick when you go to work tomorrow. It's embarrassing to take a day off when it is only our second day since we got re-stationed here in the east. " She said as Roy went silent about it.

" Just Relax, sir... I'll go finish the remaining paperwork for tonight. " Riza added as Roy sighed and relaxed. " Alright..." he said in defeat as Riza smiled warmly at him again, before she started working on the paper once more.

Roy glance at her as she continued to work, " I'm going to take a nap... wake me if something comes up... just in case..." He said softly with a yawn afterwards as Riza simply nodded.

Then Roy closed his eyes for a few minutes then he sighed, " Why does it feel so chilly here? " He said as he lazily sat back up.

" Is there something wrong, sir? " Riza said as Roy frowned, " Do you need something... Roy? " she said as Roy stood up.

" I just feel cold, I'm going to get some sheets to cover myself... " He said as he went to a cabinet and opened a compartment and took out some sheets.

" You can sleep on your bed if you want. " Riza said as Roy went back to the sofa and sat down.

" No, I'll wait here till you're finished with those papers..." He said stubbornly as he laid back down again, occasionally glancing at her.

After a few minutes, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Riza sighed as she finished the last of the paperwork, she glanced at Roy as she filed the papers neatly.<p>

She smiled at the look of him, He had his mouth opened wide as he silently snored, his left hand was covering his eyes while his right hand and feet had fell off the sofa.

Regardless, he was peacefully sleeping. She then turned her head to gaze at the dogs, they were huddling close to one another and they were still fast asleep.

Seeing them made her feel relaxed... and also made her tired, she let out a yawn as she gaze at the clock. It was already two in the morning.

She went near Roy and placed his right hand and feet back at the sofa before they feel numb and cramped. She also saw that he was sweaty, seemingly his fever may be wearing off.

She stood up and went to the kitchen and got out a face towel, she also took out a bowl and filled it with lukewarm water. She also prepared some hot beverage.

Then she returned back to the living room and went to Roy's side. She sat down on the sofa just beside him then gently used the small face towel to wiped off the sweat that was forming on his face.

Roy felt this, at first he thought that it was quite soothing then he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. " Riza? " he breathed out sleepily.

Riza placed the bowl on the table near the sofa, " Sorry for waking you up..." She said as Roy yawned, " What time is it? " he asked.

" It's two in the morning, Roy... " She said as Roy looked at her concerned.

" Don't tell me that you're still working... you need to rest too..." Roy said worriedly as he sat up.

Riza smiled at him, " I've just finished. I have also filed it up, neatly and ready for tomorrow. " she said as Roy nodded.

" Still, you need to rest. " He said as he looked around and saw the dogs sleeping, " Look, even the dogs are still sleeping. " He added.

Then Riza handed him a cup of tea, " Here, drink this milk tea before you go back to sleep. " She said as Roy took the cup from her. Then Riza also took her cup and drink it.

Roy continued to glance at her, " Do you want to sleep over? You can use my bed if you want... I'll just sleep on this coach. " he offered.

Riza looked at him weirdly, " But, Roy... my room is just a few corridors away. I don't want you to sleep on the coach, especially when you're still sick. " She said.

" Oh, I insist... Waking up Hayate would be quite a hassle now in his current state and you need more rest than I do. Besides, you only have a few hours before we head out to work. I'll be fine, I usually sleep on the coach anyway. " Roy said.

" I think you should go to sleep on your bed, it might not be good if you slept here, you might even get your fever worse... it is chilly outside here. " Riza said as Roy smirked.

" If you want... we can sleep together. " He whispered to himself, " No, She'll kill me if she heard that... " He thought as Riza just looked at him. " Did you say something? "

Roy smiled, " Stay... please? " he begged childishly as Riza shook her head as she placed her empty cup on the table and got the bowl to wipe the face towel on his face, " I think you should change since your body is covered in sweat since your fever has wear off of a bit. " She said.

" If you promised to stay... and take care of me, after all I am still sick. I want your company. " He said with a boyish smile as Riza smiled back.

" You won't give up now... wouldn't you? " She said as she took Roy's empty cup and placed it on the table.

" You guess right... No, I won't give up on you. " He said childishly as Riza shook her head.

" Fine... I'll stay, but you have to work on your own paperwork for tomorrow... without complaining that it is too much work. " She said as Roy frowned.

" Alright. I guess I can do that. Since it is only _for tomorrow_. " He said mischievously as Riza smiled as she shook her head with disbelief.

" I take that back... I think I should change it to, until you become Fuhrer. " She said as Roy sulk, " Hey, that's not fair. " he said as Riza laughed at the look he was giving her.

Seeing her laugh made Roy smile too, " Okay... then you have to sleep over till I became Fuhrer as well. " He said jokingly as Riza sighed. Then smiled and shook her head. " Just get some sleep. " She added.

Roy then looked at her lovingly, " Guess I have to think things more till I fulfill my promise to her. " He thought.

Riza also returned his glance, " Just what on earth are you thinking, Roy? " She thought as they smiled at one another.

" Is there something wrong? " She asked curiously.

" Nothing. " Roy said simply as he looked around elsewhere, avoiding her gaze.

" Nothing? " Riza asked, obviously not believing at him but decided to let it go.

" For now... Just you being here by my side is enough and I couldn't ask for more. " They thought to themselves as they looked at each other once more.

" Yes... I'm happy... just being here, _**By your side**_. "

* * *

><p><strong>- End -<strong>

**By your side, by** **Kairi Mayumi ( ****カイリ****-****マユミ ****)**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ha ha... Sorry if this chapter felt kinda awkward and cheesy. But I'm quite happy on how this turned out as it is. With this story over I can now focus on writing my other pending stories.<p>

I actually used some scenes on _The RoyAi Diary_, actually... When they were talking about their childhood. I usually mixed my stories together. This story did come from _How to make a date_ as its short sequel.

But let me tell you that this story has another sequel... After all Roy said something about a promise... right? Well, I'll tell you more about it at the end of **How to make a date**. I won't spoil anything till then so I hope you'll look forward to it! :D

* * *

><p>With that, Thank you for reading <strong>By your side<strong>. I hope you'll read my other stories too. ( ^_^)/ { For now, Adieu! ]


End file.
